


Lunch Counter Confessions

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia gossips with Doris at Company about a certain hot Latina after Olivia and Emma have returned to the farmhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Counter Confessions

**Lunch Counter Confessions**

Doris had her turkey club perched in front of her lips when Olivia walked into Company with a large smile on her face. The slightly younger woman sashayed up to the counter and took a seat next to the mayor; the smile still not leaving her face.

"You've got permi-grin," Doris said as she put her sandwich down. "I'd say someone got laid this week."

Olivia nodded enthusiastically.

"Every…friggin'…night…afternoon…and twice this morning," she giggled.

Doris chuckled. "So the whole 'movin' in' really did mean movin' in then?" Again Olivia nodded with a full-toothed smile. "I'm happy for you. Now spill it – what's Natalia like in bed?"

"Oh, no. I never kiss and tell."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Olivia paused. "Okay, you're right. I can't act chivalrous any longer – I gotta tell someone who'd relate."

When Olivia didn't start immediately Doris said, "Soooo, tell me how it went."

"You're a bit of a voyeur, aren't you?"

"Among other things," Doris said with a devilish grin that made Olivia chuckle in a nearly baritone voice.

"You're a naughty girl," Olivia said, her voice still deep.

"You don't know the half of it. But if you get bored with Natalia…" Doris teased as she waved her hand over her body in a conceited fashion.

"Never," Olivia said firmly.

"Hey," Doris said resentful. "I'm not that bad. You could do worse."

"No, I'm intrigued by your…proposal…I just know I will never EVER get bored, believe me."

"Oooh… that good, huh?"

"Not at first. The first night was… awkward." Olivia giggled nervously. "I was awkward. She was awkward. It was just…."

"Awkward?" Doris offered sarcastically.

"Very funny," Olivia said with no hint of amusement.

"What's funny?" Blake asked as she came up and refilled Doris's water glass before filling one for Olivia.

"Sex with Natalia," Doris said dryly and then faced Olivia again. "Go on, you were saying…"

"Ooh, I want to hear this," Blake said as she settled into the bar chair behind the counter.

"No, you don't," Olivia blushed. "You'll go back and tell her."

"Hey," Blake said indignant. "I can keep secrets." Both women on the other side of the counter harrumphed. "I can! I didn't tell you that Natalia was pregnant." Olivia's angry gaze fixed on Blake. "Okay, bad example, but still – it proves my point. I won't blab when asked not to."

Olivia shook her head. "No, you're her friend. You'll talk to her about what I've said…so, just…no."

"According to my mom it's the best sex she's ever had," Blake whispered Doris from behind the back of her hand. Doris tried not to laugh.

"I'm gonna kill Holly," Olivia muttered.

"Oh, come on. What's it like being with a woman?" Blake pressed.

"You're awfully curious, Ms. Marler," Doris commented with a slight grin.

"Oh, and you're not?" Blake snorted. "Come on. Every woman has wondered what it's like to be with another woman. You mean you haven't?"

Olivia and Doris both chuckled.

Doris cleared her throat. "Are you asking if I wonder what it's like to be with a woman?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't wonder," Doris said wryly. "And neither does Olivia obviously. But the real question is… Do you wanna find out?" Doris asked Blake. She leaned forward slightly as she took her time licking the vanilla pudding from her spoon.

Blake licked her lips and leaned forward as well.

"Are you hitting on me, Mayor Wolfe?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"How serious are you about Frank Cooper?"

Before Blake could answer Olivia started to wave her hands and said, "No-No-No. Na ah. No. Not gonna happen. Look, Frank is not getting dumped AGAIN by a woman FOR a woman."

"It's an honest question," Doris said forcing her point.

"And one I'll be happy to answer – Yes, I am in love with Frank," Blake replied. "But still… I am curious about what it's like."

"It's like diving for pearls," Doris quipped with a straight face, but then a smile broke through when Olivia started to giggle. "Or so I've been told."

"Did I miss something?" Blake asked.

"You're a romance writer," Doris remarked. "How could you not know that pearl diving is a euphemism for cunnilingus?"

Blake shrugged. "I don't use crude language in my books," she defended.

Doris reached out and patted Blake's hand. "Pearl diving sounds so much better than I don't know…eating at the Y, carpet munching, clam chowder…"

Olivia chuckled. "Now clam chowder is a new one – I haven't heard that one."

"I could go on," Doris replied.

"Please don't," Olivia and Blake both said at the same time.

"Fine," Doris pouted and then perked up. "So you told Holly the best sex of your life, huh?"

"Oh, God, yes," Olivia sighed breathlessly.

With her back to the door, Olivia didn't notice that Natalia had entered Company. Doris grinned slyly while Blake got wide-eyed and opened her mouth. Blake appeared to be on the verge of alerting Olivia of Natalia's presence, but Doris took a tight hold on Blake's hand in a silent gesture to stop her. Blake's mouth snapped shut.

"Go on," Doris nodded to Olivia and released Blake's hand.

Silently, Natalia stepped closer with a growing grin as Blake tried to hide her smile while she pretended to whip a stubborn stain from the counter.

"Natalia is…" Olivia got a far off look in her eyes. "well, she's beautiful." Natalia's smile widened as she blushed. "She was self conscious because of the pregnancy, but she's the most gorgeous pregnant woman I've ever seen. It's like…there's more curves and valleys and…my god Doris, her breasts are…huge! And responsive! Just one little stroke and her nipples tighten up instantly."

"So she's receptive to your touch then? That's good."

"Good?! That's wonderful! I told you before I didn't know if she even liked sex, right?" Doris nodded still acting oblivious to Natalia's presence right behind Olivia. "But she's like a sexual dynamo. And the things she says…a-and wants…" Olivia stumbled on her words; her mouth open. "Honestly, it threw me at first. I never would have expected it from her."

"Like what?" Blake said curiously and spared a glance toward Natalia, who now was crossing her arms across her chest.

"Like bite me, or scratch me or…slap my ass! I mean literally, she said 'slap my ass' and when I did…" Olivia smiled. "Oh my goodness, Doris. The words that followed…and keep in mind this is a woman I rarely hear swear and who makes us keep a swear jar in the house. If the bedroom counted as a non-swear location too she'd owe about two grand after this week."

Doris and Blake both giggled.

"She must love what you do," Doris replied.

"But it goes both ways," Olivia told her. "I've never been this fulfilled, ever. But don't think she's only into 'rough stuff' – she's also loving and tender and…soft…she's incredibly soft. Men are…well…they're tough by comparison – coarser body hair, harder muscles…but Natalia is…don't get me wrong, she's in great shape, but she's…a woman, which means again…peaks, valleys, just… you know?"

"I get it," Doris said. "She's…delicate. Delightful."

"Exactly," Olivia said. "And she's keeping me up hours after my bedtime."

"Are you complaining?" Doris teased and glanced over Olivia's shoulder slightly to see Natalia still there, watching them.

"Oh, hell no," Olivia declared firmly, which made Doris giggle. "I told her this summer that she'd be worth the wait and she is. She truly is. But I do wonder if my heart can take all the extra activity. Thank god I exercise because I might be dead. It's like the woman can't get enough. I know pregnancy hormones can be a great aphrodisiac, but this is something else altogether. Neither one of us can keep our hands off of each other. I've tried to have lunch with her three times this week, but we end up doing it on my desk. That's why I'm here. I need nourishment."

"Soooo…" Doris said brazenly. "Natalia's a little hot tamale then?"

"The hottest I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really."

"A sexual goddess eh?"

"Aphrodite incarnate."

"Ooh, that's some compliment."

Olivia got another dreamy look. "She's…affectionate…and wild…and insatiable…and…mine. She's all mine. When we touch I can feel our love and there's nothing that's ever compared to that…Ever."

Doris smiled. She held up a finger and reached into her purse for her phone. She began to fiddle with it and Olivia asked, "Who're you calling?"

"I'm not calling anyone. I'm getting my camera ready."

"For what?"

Doris held it up to Olivia. As Natalia cleared her throat behind her, Olivia's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Doris snapped the shot. The mayor looked at the photo and smiled. She showed it to Blake.

"That's the money shot."

Blake immediately began to laugh upon seeing it. "Can you send me that? I'd like to make it my new screensaver."

Olivia still hadn't turned around. She looked at Doris.

"You're a bitch." She then looked at Blake. "Both of you."

Doris and Blake simply laughed.

**Part II**

Slowly, Olivia turned with a nervous grin as she reached out for Natalia.

"Hey Sweetie, I, uh, didn't know you were there."

"Obviously," Natalia replied sternly.

Olivia dropped her hands away from her lover, just as quickly as the smile left her lips. Natalia looked over at Doris and Blake, giving both women a harsh expression.

"I can explain," Olivia told her. "I came here to get a quick bite to eat and-."

"Save it," Natalia said cutting her short.

"Yes, dear," Olivia muttered.

Blake nervously looked over toward Doris.

"Do you smell burning? I smell something burning. I think I need to check the kitchen. You want to lend a hand, Doris?"

"Yeah!" the mayor said shooting up. "I'd love to help-."

"Sit!" Natalia ordered both women.

Immediately, they sat down, but still didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Besides," the Latina continued, her tone growing softer. "If Olivia can talk about ME, I think it's only fair that I talk about HER, don't you?"

Doris grinned devilishly.

"They really don't need to know any-," Olivia started to say.

"Oh, but they do, Livie!" Natalia told her.

"Livie?" Doris mouthed to Blake, who only smiled.

Natalia continued, "If you can talk about YOUR sex life, why can't I talk about MINE?"

"Yeah, really, Livie," Doris teased using the nickname. "Natalia, let's start by you telling us about the awkward sex."

"I stand by my earlier bitch statement," Olivia said as she pointed her finger at Doris.

"Be nice," Natalia warned her lover and then turned to Doris. "What would you like to know?"

Doris tapped one of her index fingers on her lips for a moment as she contemplated what to ask.

"Please don't do this," Olivia begged her lover.

"Come on. Don't be a prude," Natalia chuckled.

"Prude? Me?" Olivia said indignant.

"What wrong with talking about sex? You were fine with doing it a few minutes ago when you didn't think I was here."

"Just when did you walk in?" Olivia asked.

"Around the time you commented on my pregnant curves and valleys and it being the best sex you ever had."

"That long huh?"

"Uh huh."

Olivia looked at Blake and Doris with the news. "You both should have all your fingernails and toenails removed with a pair of pliers," she told them. She then turned back to Natalia. "Well, I didn't lie," Olivia remarked with a growing smile. "You are the best."

"And not just because I'm the 'current' one?"

"No," Olivia said with great certainty. "What I have with you transcends the physical. It touches parts of me I didn't even know existed."

Natalia gave her a full dimpled grin, but soon both women appeared inquisitive as they watched Blake feverishly scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Writing this down," she said without looking up. "This is great stuff for another book."

Olivia snatched her pen away and said, "You're not putting my heartfelt words into the mouth of one of your cheesy heroines."

"Hero actually," Blake said. "My readers want the men to say that lovey dovey stuff to the heroine. But you know…" She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "…maybe I'll try my hand at the lesbian stuff."

Doris smiled and then opened her mouth to speak. But Olivia's firm comment of, "Don't go there," made her lips snap shut again. As if slightly shifting her train of thought, Doris turned to Olivia.

"Fine," Doris agreed with Olivia. "Anyway, we were discussing your lesbian stuff; not Blake's."

"I don't have lesbian stuff," Blake defended and then gave a small grin. "Just a mild curiosity."

Doris grinned lecherously in return. "There's a cure for that."

"That's it," Olivia said. She took a deep breath. "Not to be rude, Blake, but where's my sandwich order that I called in?"

"Oh, let me go get it," she said as she darted away.

Once she was out of earshot Olivia asked Doris, "What are you doing? If you keep this up she's going to out you."

"Maybe I want 'out'," Doris replied. "Ashley knows now so it's only a matter of time before more people find out. Of course, if Blake finds out then it won't be long until everyone knows and then maybe…" Doris paused and pointed to Olivia and Natalia.

The Latina stood with her arm around Olivia's shoulder while Olivia had hers around Natalia's waist. There wasn't an inch of space between them.

"Maybe I can have what you've got," Doris continued. "No one in here is calling you names or threatening you two with baseball bats, right? Maybe…maybe it's time to quit hiding and started living my life on my terms."

"I get it now," Natalia said softly.

"Get what?" Doris asked.

"Why Olivia likes you. You're actually human under all that gruff and bravado. I'd go so far as to say you might even be likable when you're not trying to paint Rafe as a juvie hall punk or the two of us as unfit mothers to Emma."

"Natalia-," Olivia began.

"No, Olivia," Doris stopped her. "She's only being honest." She then turned to Natalia. "Continue."

"I was saying you've hurt my family tremendously."

"Noted," Doris said with a humble nod.

"But I also know that you've helped us too – helping move up Rafe's release, getting his time at the halfway house cut…That's why I can't get a handle on you, Doris. I'm not sure who you are."

"Would you believe it if I told there are times that I'm not sure either?"

"I would. But understand this…if you ever hurt my family again, and that includes my son, my daughters, my lover or even the Coopers, so help me the vengeance that Gabriel laid upon Sodom and Gomorra will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you."

"Understood," Doris said giving her a firm nod.

"I've waited my entire life for something this wonderful," Natalia told her, "and if you mess with it in any way, shape or form-."

"I've found something too," Doris said cutting her off as her expression hardened. "I discovered a real friendship with a strong woman I admire," she said as she motioned her head toward Olivia. "So just let me say if YOU ever break her heart like you did this summer, I'll be raining down a little brimstone myself on you." Doris extended her hand to Natalia. "Deal?"

Natalia took an unsteady breath but then squared her shoulders. She reached over giving Doris's offered hand a firm shake. "Deal."

Olivia grinned ever so slightly. "You've been dying to say that haven't you?"

"Ever since I seen you screaming and crying in that courtyard for her? You bet your ass I have." She then looked up to Natalia with a neutral smile. "Now we're square."

**Part III**

Blake returned with a sandwich and quickly placed it in front of Olivia.

"What did I miss?" she asked sounding slightly out of breath.

Natalia giggled. "Why the fascination?"

"Well, Olivia talked about you. I want to hear the other side of the story."

"You want to know what Olivia is like in bed?" Natalia asked. Blake nodded emphatically making Natalia chuckle again. "You're not stealing my woman," she warned with a wag of her finger.

"As if she could," Olivia added.

"Hey," Blake said indignant. "I'm not that bad."

Olivia shrugged. "I really wouldn't know since, honestly, there's only one woman in the world who makes me hot." She pulled Natalia closer to her and the Latina leaned over and gave the older woman a lingering, slow burning kiss.

Natalia grinned. "You DID mean me, right?"

"Yes, Dear." Olivia smiled. She then turned to Doris. "So Doris? What do you think of Blake? Thumbs up or thumbs down?"

"Hmmm…" Doris gave Blake an appraising eye. "I'd say thumbs up. I know several woman who wouldn't throw her out of bed on cold night."

"Gee, thanks," Blake said without any sound of merriment.

"What? It's a compliment," Doris defended. "And you're lucky you got that. After all, you did try to seduce my daughter's boyfriend."

"What?" Olivia said with a slight chuckle. "Who?"

Blake closed her eyes. "Not one of my prouder moments," she muttered.

"Coop," Doris continued.

"Frank's brother?" Olivia clarified to which Doris only nodded. The hotelier then turned to Blake. "You know, you could go for Frank himself – he's single now."

Both Doris and Blake made an 'ooww' noise.

"That's cold," Doris added as Natalia gently slapped the back of her head.

"Ouch," Olivia said with a grin.

"Behave," her lover warned.

Doris cleared her throat and put her hands in the shape of a scale. "I'd say what Blake possesses in beauty," she began as she raised one hand, "is kind of canceled out by her…personality," she added as she raised the other.

Olivia chuckled, but Natalia looked stern and said, "That's mean. You two are mean today. Take it back."

"You better hope I don't spit in your food," Blake warned Doris.

"Am I lying about Coop?" Doris asked. Blake said nothing and looked away. "Case closed," she added. "Anyway, am I correct in assuming you two will be going to the 'wedding of the decade' with each other?" she asked Olivia and Natalia.

Both women nodded.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure," Doris replied. "I'm actually thinking of asking Jamanda... if she'll go, that is. I think she'll say yes."

"Jamanda," Natalia said as the considered the name. "That sounds familiar."

"That sounds like a girls name," Blake remarked.

"That's because it is."

"The Towers bartender?" Olivia asked Doris, who simply nodded.

"That's where I know her," Natalia replied. "We both worked there together. She's sweet, Doris, which leads to my question of what the hell is she doing with you," she teased playfully.

"Ha. Ha," Doris retorted.

"How old is that girl?" Olivia asked her friend.

"She's not a girl. She's a woman," Doris defended.

"You're dating a girl?" Blake asked.

"A WOMAN," Doris replied firmly.

"Barely," Olivia muttered. In a louder voice she asked, "You're going to have to buy her drinks for her if she gets carded, aren't you?" which earned her another slap from Natalia.

"Stop hitting me," Olivia whined.

"You didn't complain last night."

Doris and Blake both chuckled while Olivia grinned.

"That was different," Olivia said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Endorphins were running pretty high then," she added with a sexy leer as her hand reached down and cupped one of Natalia's ass cheeks.

"Above the waist, Sailor," Natalia warned as she pulled the wayward hand to her hip. Olivia, however, continued up the side of Natalia's body to come to the side of her breast. Again, Natalia brought the roaming appendage to her hip.

"What? I'm above the waist," Olivia griped.

"If you don't stop the wandering hands I'm going to go sit over there," she said as she nodded toward the corner. Olivia pouted, but she did behave and Natalia turned to Doris. "How old is Jamanda?"

"She's 25," Doris defended sharply, looking more at her teaser than Natalia. "And she can buy her own drinks thank-you-very-much," she added for good measure.

"Twenty-five?" Olivia asked. "Didn't you graduate from college in ' _85_? Around the time she was born?"

For a moment, Doris just looked at Olivia. "Just…hush up. Besides, what do you care? You're dating a younger woman too, ya know?"

Blake shook her head. "Wait a minute. You really ARE dating a woman?" she asked Doris.

"And look who finally showed up to the party," Doris remarked to Olivia and Natalia, who both grinned. "Yes, I am," she said turning to face Blake. "A _younger_ woman, but still…a woman; not a girl."

"Do you love her?" Natalia asked.

"Love is such a liberal term," Doris said nonchalantly.

"That would be a 'no', but she does like the sex," Olivia piped in.

"I like her company," Doris continued, ignoring Olivia for the moment. "I greatly enjoying talking to her and, yes, the sex is fan-friggin-tastic. Now, is it what you've got with pain-in-the-ass over here?" she said pitching her thumb toward Olivia. "No, not yet, but…maybe it could someday."

Blake was shaking her head. "I can't believe you're gay," she told Doris. "You're so…"

"What?"

Blake paused and then said, "Girly."

All three women on the other side of the counter laughed.

"Lesbians can't be 'girly'?" Doris asked. When Blake didn't say anything, Doris asked, "How many lesbians do you know?"

Blake motioned to them and said, "Three."

"I'm not a lesbian," Olivia told her.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt," Doris quipped.

"Seriously," Olivia replied. "If anything I'd say I'm bi, and only because I'm with Natalia, and yes, like you said… the sex is fan-friggin-tastic. I positively looooove what she does." That earned her a stroke to the back of her head. "On the whole though, I've always been attracted to men."

"What about you?" Doris asked.

Natalia considered it.

"I've liked men, but I've always been closer with women. And with Olivia it's the first time I've felt truly… sexual. Ravenous. And totally… hungry… for another human being."

"But you loved Gus," Olivia replied.

"I did and I desired him… but not like you. With you…I can't keep my hands off of you and I think about how you touched me the night before and those thoughts last all… day… long." Olivia got a smug look on her face, but it slipped away as Natalia began to run her fingertips down Olivia's smiling cheeks. Olivia closed her eyes and Natalia let out a slight moan. "See that? See how she just soaks up my touch like there's no one else in the world except me? How can that not make anyone hot?"

Doris and Blake both silently watched the display and looked slack jawed.

"How indeed," Blake managed to push from her lips.

Natalia leaned down to Olivia's ear and whispered, "I wonder if Blake'll give us the keys to the boarding room. There isn't a place in this town that I don't want to take you."

Olivia was the one to moan this time.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Doris asked quickly with a growing grin.

"I'll never tell," Olivia replied.

"I want to do her upstairs in the boarding room," Natalia replied matter of factly as she played with Olivia's hair.

All the women, with the exception of Natalia, looked shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent girlfriend?" Olivia asked her lover.

"You mean the indecisive one? The one that loved you dearly, but was so worried about disappointing you sexually that she kept her distance for months? That one? I can bring her back if you like, but I thought you liked this one more?"

"I-I-I-I like this one," Olivia stuttered. "S-she can stay."

"Good answer," Natalia said as she leaned over and gave Olivia a searing kiss. When she pulled away she turned to a dazed Doris. "So to answer your question… I never had the whole 'rockets and bombs' feeling until Olivia. So I'd say, yeah, I'm probably more lesbian than straight."

Doris cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "After lunch, I think I'm gonna swing by Towers bar," she replied.

"Drinking kinda early aren't you, Madam Mayor?" Olivia teased.

"Who said anything about drinking?" Doris retorted.

**Part IV**

"So," Natalia began as she turned to Blake, "the keys for the boarding house?" she asked as she held out her palm. The Latina turned to Olivia. "You better eat that sandwich quick if you plan to eat at all this afternoon."

Just as quickly, Olivia took a big bite, devouring at least a quarter of the sliced sandwich in one gulp. After a few chews, she took another bite with a slight whimper.

"You've got a beautiful woman who wants you," Doris told Olivia. "Are you whining about having to eat fast?"

Olivia nodded since she didn't have time to reply. She took another bite as Blake appeared to consider Natalia's request.

"Come on, Blake," Natalia coaxed. "Aren't you the one who believes in true love and romance and hearts and flowers and passion and-?"

"Fine," Blake relented with a sigh. "Just put the room back in order and don't make this an all day affair, okay?" she said as she began to reach under the counter for the set of keys.

"I can't promise anything," Natalia replied.

"A woman who wants to tear up a room by having sex all day long," Doris mused. "You DO have it rough," she told Olivia and then giggled.

"Shup Ud," Olivia mumbled with her mouth full of sandwich. She took a long drink of her water to wash it down as Blake handed Natalia the key.

"Ready, Dear?" Natalia asked as she tangled it in front of Olivia. She then turned and looked over her shoulder at Doris. "And you better not spy on us."

Doris mimicked being offended by placing a hand on her chest as she wore an insulted expression on her face.

"Unless you want to, of course," she added with a sexy grin.

Every jaw at the counter dropped and Natalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm teasing," she added as she took Olivia's hand. For good measure, she pointed her finger at Doris and Blake and said, "Stay away."

Olivia slipped from the bar stool as Natalia led her out the door, hand-in-hand.

"So…" Blake began once she and Doris were alone. "You're really a lesbian?" she asked in a low voice, just above a whisper. "Since when?"

Doris grinned slightly. "I really can't say. Probably since my crush on Jan Brady."

Blake giggled. "You weren't a Marsha, Marsha, Marsha fan?"

"Oh, hell no. Jan was so underrated and didn't know her own worth. Of course at the time I really wasn't sure if I wanted to BE Jan or marry her."

Blake grinned.

"Did you ever date guys?"

Doris nodded. "A few, but it felt…off."

"Maybe it was just the guys you were seeing?"

Doris shook her head. "No, the men I dated ran the gamut – disrespectful bad boys to handsome, well-spoken gentlemen. None of them held any grand appeal. But things came into focus around freshman year of college."

"What happened?" Blake asked in a gossipy tone.

Doris grinned even larger.

"Carla happened."

Her face seemed to show that her mind drifted away for a moment. Regaining herself, she looked back at Blake.

"She must have been quite an influence," the strawberry blonde offered.

Doris nodded in agreement. "After her, well, things began to make a lot more sense."

Upstairs in the boarding room, Olivia's fingers were nimbly working on the third button of Natalia's shirt while the younger woman nuzzled against her earlobe. She could feel the Latina start to grin, and she pulled back to see what amused her.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"This is the place where our daughter was conceived."

Olivia's hands immediately dropped to her side, and she took a step back.

"I really didn't need that reminder," she said as she tried to pull away.

Natalia took a step closer and locked Olivia's hand in hers.

"Look at me," Natalia pled. Reluctantly, Olivia's eyes shifted to meet her lover. "My love and my desire for you is the reason this child exists, Olivia. That night with Frank had nothing to do with he and I, but it had everything to do with you and me."

"What are you saying?" Olivia replied with uncertainty.

"I'm saying God blessed us with this child by putting me here that night. It was all about you – about the life we could have together and how our family could be even bigger. You know I love Emma as if she were my own, but this child has a chance at a life you always wanted FOR Emma; the same life I wanted for Rafe growing up – two parents who truly love one another, siblings to count on…You know, the whole 2.5 children nuclear family that you've read about in magazines or see on T.V. sitcoms."

Natalia's dimples blazed and Olivia had to smile and nod in agreement.

"So that's why I brought you here," Natalia told her. "I want life for all of us and I want to make love to you in this room because it was you I wanted all along."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, and then she started to grin. "And here I thought it was just pregnancy hormones."

Natalia shrugged. "Okay, ya got me. It's that too." She laughed and then pulled Olivia to her by grabbing the older woman's labels. "Let's face it. You're a hottie." She placed a slow burning kiss on Olivia's lips and pulled back to add in a smoky voice, "And together…you gotta admit… we're scorching."

Olivia moaned. One hand gathered a fist full of Natalia's hair while the other pulled her closer by the hip. She dived in and possessed Natalia's lips with a passion that she didn't even realize she had.

Meanwhile, downstairs at Company, Blake was leaning forward, fully engrossed with Doris's story.

"Well," Doris sighed. "She transferred to Harvard Law. I stayed here. End of story."

Blake had a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I. If anything I wish 'I' was the one going to Harvard Law," Doris quipped.

"Oh, stop it. You know what I mean," Blake said as she playfully swatted Doris with the dishtowel that was resting on her shoulder.

At the same moment, Frank came in and looked under the counter by Blake's knees as he said, "Good afternoon ladies."

"Detective," Doris said politely with a nod before Frank walked back to the kitchen.

"Lookin' for something Frankie?" Blake asked.

From the back they heard him say, "Ah ha!" and then watched him walk to the front holding up a key. "I've got some stuff I need to store in the boarding room."

Doris and Blake both looked at each other, their eyes going wide, as Frank made his way to the exit.

**Part V**

Doris and Blake both looked at each other, their eyes going wide, as Frank made his way to the exit.

"Frank!" Doris called out.

The detective stopped and turned around due to the urgency in the mayor's voice. When she didn't say anything immediately he asked, "What?"

Doris paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Blake has something to tell you," she said quickly and then motioned her hand toward the strawberry blonde.

Blake gave her a dirty look, but then turned to Frank.

"Yes, I, uh, I wanted to talk to you."

He waited for her to continue. She looked to Doris for help, but she went back to eating her sandwich.

"You're a pain," she whispered to her before turning back to Frank with a sugary grin. "It's tomorrow's schedule. Do you think you could stop by for a few hours while I go to the doctor?"

"Are you sick?" he asked concerned and walked back toward her.

"No, no, just a check up."

"What time?"

"What time what?" Blake asked, forgetting her lie.

Doris rolled her eyes.

"Your appointment," Frank said with a slight grin.

"Oh, right, uh, one? Yeah, around one," she added with more certainty.

"That was sooo smooth," Doris quipped quietly toward her plate.

Frank gave a nod and then began to leave again.

"Frank!" Blake shouted.

"What?" he asked again, sounding more annoyed this time as he turned around.

"Doris has something to tell you too."

Doris had her sandwich perched at her lips. Blake simply grinned.

"You're a bitch," Doris told her.

"Hey," Frank said. "That's not very nice. Just because you happen to be mayor doesn't mean you can call people-."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Doris sighed. "We're stalling, okay? We're trying to keep you from going upstairs because your ex-girlfriend is….well, she's screwing your ex-girlfriend actually."

"I really don't need any reminders of what's happening at that farmhouse," Frank retorted.

"No, Frank. Not the farmhouse." Doris pointed toward the ceiling. "Right over your head."

Frank looked shocked. "What?"

"I know," Doris replied. "Amazing, huh? They can't go one afternoon without bumping uglies. And from what they say, they both can't get enough, but Liv is having a little trouble keeping up, right?" She looked to Blake for confirmation, while Blake had a look that spoke 'Don't drag me into this.'

"How did they get up there?" Frank asked, obviously miffed, and looked at Blake.

"I…sorta gave them the keys," she confessed nervously.

"You gave them the keys?" Frank asked, trying to hide his growing anger level. Blake just nodded. "You know what? They can do what they want at the farmhouse or at the Beacon, but I'll be damned if they're going to do it under this roof."

And with that Frank reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys before he made his way out of Company. Once more, Doris and Blake both looked at each other, their eyes going wide. Only this time they both jumped up and gave chase.

**Part VI**

Frank made it to the second step with Doris and Blake in pursuit, but he soon stopped in his tracks when the figure above him on the stairs stood in his path.

"What do you need Frank?"

"Pop," he began, "get out of the way."

"No," he said calmly.

"Do you have any idea what's going on up there?" Frank asked angrily as he pointed up the stairs.

Buzz began to nod. "I can't speak for Natalia, but judging by the sounds Olivia's making I'd say sex - damn good sex too." Frank hung his head. "Frankie, look," he said more sympathetically, "you gotta let it go, Son. She's not yours and the truth is she never was, not really."

"Then why did she say yes when I asked her to marry me?"

"Why didn't she say yes immediately?" Buzz countered.

Frank turned away and then fired back with, "She slept with me."

"She was comforting a friend and things went a bit too far, and you know it."

"Pop, whose side are you on here?"

Doris tapped Blake on the arm and motioned with her head to follow her back inside Company so father and son could have more privacy. Wordless, Blake followed the mayor leaving the men alone.

"This isn't about picking sides," Buzz declared and took a few steps closer. "It's about happiness – yours, Natalia's and, yes, even Olivia's. Natalia wouldn't have been happy with you and as a result you'd both end up miserable. This way you've got a chance at real happiness, with someone who truly loves you a-and who's wild about you - the way Natalia and Olivia are wild about each other. Don't look at this as a missed opportunity, Frank. Look at it as you dodging a bullet."

Frank wore an expression of pain. "What about the baby, Pop?"

"You mean a kid with two adoring mom's, a dedicated father, loving siblings and a ruggedly handsome grandpop?" he teased. "I'd say that child is going to be one of the luckiest kids in the world."

Frank grinned for a few seconds but then sighed heavily. "What happens when things get too normal, huh? And Olivia bolts to the next thing that catches her interest? And don't stand there and tell me that's never happened. We BOTH know first-hand that's true."

Buzz reached into his pocket for his smokes and lit one up. "You know, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of that too, but really, Frank… Have you seen them together? Not TOGETHER together," he quipped with a sly grin as he pointed up the stairs to the room. "I mean just watched them interacting with each other or even with Emma. They're like peanut butter and jelly. They're far from identical but they compliment each other and they LOVE each other completely. Truth is, I had my suspicions at your engagement party, but I kept my mouth shut. But if you take the time to look, Frank, and I mean really look you'd see what I see."

"And what's that?"

"I've never seen Olivia look at anyone the way she looks at Natalia – not you, not me…not anyone. Natalia…she's the one. And FOR Natalia, Olivia's the one for her. Take the time, Frank…you'll see it."

As if on cue, Olivia and Natalia both opened the door, kissing even as they exited together.

"I wish you didn't have that meeting," Natalia whispered into Olivia's neck oblivious to the men below her.

"Me too," Olivia replied, also unaware of the Coopers standing just a few feet away. "I'd love to go home with you, but this client is way too big to pass up I close this deal and you won't have to worry about working this year. You can stay home with the kids if you want."

Natalia pulled away and stroked Olivia's face. She looked at her lover with complete adoration and that's when Frank saw what his father was talking about. The two were totally lost in each other, oblivious to the world. That's what was lacking between the two of them – a sense of oblivion; that nothing else on earth mattered.

Natalia looked like she was going to reply but that's when she caught the sight of the Coopers on the landing. She immediately blushed and Olivia looked down too to see what captured her lover's attention.

"Hello Coopers," Olivia said self-consciously.

Buzz grinned knowingly. "I'd ask how the princesses are doing today, but it's written all over your faces."

Natalia blushed even harder and tried to hide in the crook of Olivia's neck.

"You don't need to be embarrassed or apologize," Frank told them.

The comment made Natalia raise her head.

"Good," she said politely but firmly. "Because I'm not ashamed or sorry." Olivia looked back slightly surprised by the admission. "I'm done apologizing for loving you," she added and then gave Olivia a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much," Olivia said as she rested her forehead on Natalia's.

"I know," Natalia replied. "And hopefully you know how mutual that feeling is, Sweetie."

Olivia nodded against Natalia's head but didn't utter anything.

"You gals want a drink?" Buzz offered. "You probably could use some hydration."

Olivia chuckled. "Were you being a dirty old man and spying on us?"

Buzz acted mortified. "Me?! Please, been there done that," he said. Natalia, Frank and Olivia all groaned or moaned in disgust. "Seriously, come on in," he said. "Drinks on the house."

Olivia looked at her watch. "Okay, for a few minutes, but then I gotta go."

Buzz nodded and took Frank by the elbow leading him back into Company.

"So you're done apologizing for loving me?" Olivia asked as she pulled Natalia closer by the hips.

"Apologizing for loving you, yes. As for apologizing for some of the things you do or say, well, I'll probably be doing THAT the rest of my life," she teased.

"Only when it comes to my conversations with Reva…or Blake...or Doris…or-."

"Exactly my point," Natalia answered.

They began to walk down the steps, both of them wearing grins.

"So," Olivia began. "You think you can live with me then?"

"Honestly? I can't image living without you," Natalia said as they stopped at the restaurant entrance.

Olivia smiled as she took Natalia's hand and led her inside to their waiting friends.

**The End**


End file.
